Road To Somewhere
by xana4
Summary: They're all different. And the truth is that it probably shouldn't work. They shouldn't work this well together, shouldn't get along this well. But it's like a puzzle. All pieces are different but, in the end, they all fit together and form a beautiful thing. In the end of the day, they are a family. Kensi/Deeks Romance - Team friendship
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a brand new story! So, this will eventually be a Kensi/Deeks romance but the first two chapters are kind of like the back-story. Also, read the very important note on the bottom of this chapter. Trust me, you want to know what it says. Now, enjoy the first chapter. =) **

**Chapter 1**

"_Happy Birthday. I promise I won't tell how old you really are."_

Kensi wakes up in the morning and does her usual morning routine.

She gets up, showers, gets dressed and eats a bowl of cereals before leaving for work. And, much to her surprise, it's only when she's driving to work, with her radio on, that she realizes it's her birthday.

Laughing a bit at the irony of forgetting her own birthday, she shakes it off and pretends it's just another day. And the truth is that it is just another day. She's not one to really care about her birthday and she doesn't make a big deal out of it.

Still, what kind of person forgets about her own birthday?

By the time she parks her car outside the building, she's already over it. But, as soon as she walks into the bullpen, Callen gets up with a smile and pulls her into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Kensi."

She smiles and wraps her arms around him, still thinking about the irony of the whole thing.

Callen, a man who tends to forget about birthdays and important dates, remembered her birthday when she didn't. Sam, a little more awkwardly, hugs her and wishes her a happy birthday as well.

Sam is a nice guy. He's still new to the team so it's normal for things to be a bit awkward. Of course, the word new has different meanings for everyone. He's been working with them for six months now and many people would say that's not the definition of being new.

But to them, he is.

They are a tight group and she knows he still feels a bit like an outsider. Still, they try to let him in as much as they can in as little time as they can. Because he's a nice guy and they know that. He deserves their trust and has proved that many times before.

Renko is the last one to step forward, a grin on his face. "So, partner, how old are you?"

Kensi punches him playfully on his arm before answering him. "Did no one ever taught you there are two numbers you never ask a lady to give you?"

Renko shrugs. "I know I'm not supposed to ask a lady about her age and weight…but I didn't ask a lady that. I asked my partner."

She frowns and puts her things down on her desk. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sits on the couch situated behind the desks, the infuriating grin still on his face. "I don't think of you as a woman. You're one of the guys. Come on, that's a compliment."

Callen laughs. "Seriously, Renko? That's a compliment? I'm just asking because it sounds a lot more like an offense…"

He shrugs. "Kensi knows I love her. But I have to think about her as one of the guys. It's the only way to work without her without worrying too much about her."

Kensi smiles and sits next to him. "I know that, partner. Don't worry. And, to answer your question, I turn 28 years old today."

Renko pulls her closer and hugs her, whispering playfully in her ear. "Happy birthday, partner. I promise I won't tell anyone how old you really are."

Kensi delivers another playful punch to his arm before getting up and starting the day's work.

This is one of the things she loves when it comes to her team.

They're all different. They all come from different backgrounds.

Sam used to be a Seal and has a family who will always be there for him, no matter what.

Renko was raised by his parents, a loving couple who still gives him all the love he could ever ask for. Still, a part of him will always carry the weight that comes with not telling the ones you love about what you do. It's for the best, to protect them. No one can know what they do. Even if he could tell them, Kensi's sure he wouldn't. He doesn't like to worry his mother.

Callen grew up without knowing what a family should be like. He grew up without one, after all. He doesn't like to be attached to material things and doesn't even think about having a family, someday.

Kensi was raised by her father, who was killed when she was only 15. She likes to have 'stuff' because every little object, as meaningless as it may seem to an outsider, brings her many good memories.

They're all different. And the truth is that it probably shouldn't work.

They shouldn't work this well together, shouldn't get along this well. But it's like a puzzle.

All pieces are different but, in the end, they all fit together and form a beautiful thing.

In the end of the day, they are a family.

Macy is like their mother, the one who is always looking out for them and reminding them to be careful. She's also the one who is capable of comforting them when things don't go as well as planned.

Sam, though new to the team, has become like a father. He's constantly worrying and reminding them to be careful but in a much lighter tone than Macy. She's not sure if that's because he doesn't worry as much as her or simply because he's still getting to know them.

Callen and Renko are the two big brothers, always ready to defend her. It doesn't matter what the problem is. She knows they're there for her. Callen once told her, after a few drinks, that he would take a bullet for her. Renko, laughing, added that he would take a bullet for her where the sun doesn't shine.

They are a group of different people who came together and formed more than a team. They formed a family.

And there's no one she'd rather spend her birthday with than her family.

**AN: Christmas is coming up and I want to give my readers a present. So, I have a very small favor to ask you. When you leave a review to this chapter, give me a quote you'd like to see on my Christmas one-shot, an object you'd like to see featured or anything you'd like to read. Please, I don't think it's that difficult and it would mean a lot to me. Besides, I will try to include all your suggestions on the Christmas one-shot and that will be one of my presents to you (yes, there is another one but only the ones who review this chapter will get to know what it is).**

**I will update this story as soon as I can and next chapter will feature someone's funeral. Don't miss it.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**_"The sun is still shinning, the sky is still blue. But my world isn't the same without you."_

The words are easy to read, easy to understand but do nothing to ease the pain she feels deep inside.

Kensi doesn't know what hurts the most: losing a mentor or losing a friend.

Because, in the end of the day, Macy was both. She was the one who welcomed her with open arms to the team she now calls family.

But she was also the one who sat with her in a bar after her first shootout, with endless patience and soothing words.

_Lara Macy  
Beloved Friend and Boss  
"The sun is still shinning, the sky is still blue. But my world isn't the same without you."_

She doesn't know who picked that quote but it seems oddly fitting.

They don't know what's going to happen now. And she doesn't want to think about it. The only thing she can think about is that her friend is currently being buried and nothing can make the pain of that loss disappear.

People say time heals all wounds but Kensi knows that's not true. There are wounds that just don't heal, no matter how much time goes by.

The wound her father's death left on her is still wide open and it's been years. She hopes that one day she can think about Macy without bursting into tears because that's something completely out of character for her.

Kensi Blye is a strong confident federal agent.

She doesn't cry.

She doesn't break down in the arms of a co-worker.

She doesn't drink to try to erase a painful memory.

Yet, ever since she found out about Macy's death, she's been doing all three.

She broke down in Callen's arms yesterday. Sure, he's closer to being family than just a co-worker. But still, it's something she is not used to doing. And Callen was so shocked that he just stood there awkwardly for the first two minutes. After the shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her.

That's weak. She shouldn't need anyone to soothe her.

She's more than capable of soothing herself. She's been taking care of herself for far too long to allow one little thing to break her down in such a manner.

However, she allowed him to comfort her the best he could. And allows him to hold her hand tight during the funeral.

She hates to admit that she needs him there, by her side. Callen is like a big brother to her, the one she never had. He's always looking out for her, making sure she's okay.

Kensi knows he doesn't mind offering her as much comfort as he can but the problem is that she doesn't want to need that comfort. She should be better than this.

She should be stronger than this.

She's simply not used to show her emotions for everyone to see. And she's painfully aware that everyone at the funeral can see how sad she is with Macy's death.

She whispers in Callen's ear, so low only he can hear. "I need your help."

Callen looks at her, his blue eyes allowing her to see how worried he is about her. There's another thing she doesn't want. She doesn't want him to worry. She'll be okay.

Still, he answers her, in a whisper as low as hers. "I'm here, for whatever you need."

The funeral goes by without another word and it's only on the way home, while he's driving, that she dares to speak again. "I need you to teach me how to be stronger."

Callen doesn't take his eyes off the road but she can see him frown. "Kensi, you're already strong. What's this about?"

She shrugs, despite being well aware that he can't look at her while he's driving. "I cried."

Callen stops the car on the side of the road and turns to face her, a serious look on his face. "Listen to me, it's okay to cry. It's okay to be sad. Macy was more than a boss. She was a friend. No one judges you just because you cried. That's not being weak. That's being human."

She shakes her head, the stubborn side of her waking up. "You're human and you knew Macy for longer than I did. Still, you were stronger and you didn't cry. You hid your emotions. I want you to teach me that."

Callen shakes his head and she sees a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Kenz, what you saw wasn't someone hiding his emotions. You saw a man who has already lost too much, a man that has seen too much. Macy's death hurt me but, as painful as it is for me to admit it, I've been through worst. I'm not going to teach you to be like me. I don't want you to ever be like me."

Kensi understands what he's saying and nods. "Thank you, Callen."

He kisses her forehead before starting to drive once again. And when he turns right instead of left she knows he's not driving to her house but to her favorite ice cream store.

Later that night, they sit on her couch. He eats popcorns coated with butter and sugar, something she swears is making his road to an heart-attack a lot shorter, and she eats chocolate ice cream. They watch TV and she eventually fall asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder.

They'll never forget about Macy but, somehow, they know everything will be okay as long as they stay together. They're both messed up but, together, they can pretend they're not, even if just for a few hours. And, sometimes, that's all they really need to get through the hard days.

Two months later, she welcomes her new partner with open arms, tired of working with Callen and Sam on every single case. But, despite not being partners anymore, he still goes to her house every Friday night with chocolate ice cream and popcorns.

**Next chapter: Deeks makes a special appearance**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**_  
"Every time I think about you I cry because I miss you and because I never got to say goodbye."_

Once again, she finds herself dressed in black from head to toe. It's one color she likes and hates at the same time. She loves to put on a little black dress and go out. However, she hates it whenever she has to put on a black dress and drive to the graveyard. This time, it hurts like hell.

Well, it hurts like hell every single time she has to do it. For some reason, she never gets to say goodbye to the people who mean so much to her. She never got to say goodbye to her father. She never got to say goodbye to Jack. She never got to say goodbye to Macy. And now, she didn't get to say goodbye to Dom.

He was her partner, someone she was learning to trust. He was still a bit green but he was her partner and had become like a little brother to them. She finishes getting ready and walks to her car, slowly and without rushing anything. She has plenty of time to get there.

And, by the time she does, the funeral is still a few minutes away and there's no one there. Deciding that she might as well do something with her time, Kensi walks around until she finds a familiar grave. She stops in front of it and reads the headstone, even though she already knows what it says.

_Lara Macy  
Beloved Friend and Boss  
"The sun is still shinning, the sky is still blue. But my world isn't the same without you."_

She used to feel silly talking to someone who can't hear her anymore but it feels less weird every time she does it. And, today, she feels like she needs someone to talk to. That's why she starts, after looking around to make sure she's still alone.

"You probably know by now how much I hate talking like this but I could really use talking to you today, Macy. Have I told you lately how much I miss you? Well, I do. I miss you a lot. It's weird but every time I feel like the pain is starting to wear off, something happens that brings it all back to me. This time, it was my partner's death."

Kensi takes a deep breath before continuing. "We were so close to get him out of there, Macy. We were right there when he was killed. And we couldn't do a damn thing to help him. We couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. I didn't even get to say goodbye, once again."

A single tear runs down her cheek and she makes no move to wipe it away. However, when someone stops right beside her, she turns around sharply only to be met with a pair of bright concerned blue eyes. For the first time since she met him, Marty Deeks is not grinning. He's wearing a black shirt and jeans, his face serious and concern written all over. He has flowers on his hands, white roses and yellow ones.

She learned the meaning of those colors a while ago. White roses symbolize purity and yellow roses symbolize friendship. Deeks never met Dom but he's here.

A part of her wants to believe he came because of her, because he cares about her. The truth is that she felt a connection with him and she has the feeling he would be a great person to work with.

Without saying a word, the blond detective takes a white rose and bends down, placing it in front of Macy's headstone. Only after that does he break the silence, his voice no louder than a whisper. "Was she a friend?"

Kensi nods. "She was a very good friend but she died two years ago."

Deeks nods and sighs. "I'm sorry about what happened to your partner."

Kensi turns to him then, confused. "I thought you were undercover…"

He nods once again. "I am undercover but I asked a friend to warn me if something happened to any of you. I didn't know about Dom but he called me last night and filled me in. I hope you don't mind that I'm here…I just couldn't stay away."

She knows the meaning behind his words. During the short time he spent with them, he felt that connection too. And, without anyone really noticing, he became part of their little family.

Kensi, on a completely out of character move, grabs his hand and gives it a small squeeze. "I'm glad you're here. Thank you, Deeks."

He offers her a small smile and they walk to the place where Dom is going to be buried. "If you want to talk about it, I'm right here."

She stops and looks at him. "I'm not that type of girl. I don't talk about my feelings."

Again, he smiles softly as if sensing the place is not a place where he can grin. "I know that, Fern. I'm just saying that I'm here, for whatever you need."

The words sound familiar to her, being so close to the ones Callen told her during Macy's funeral. But this time is different. Deeks is not someone she's known for years. He's like a guy who walked right into her house and sat on the couch with a beer on his hands. She doesn't remember giving him permission to get this close to her, emotionally, but it doesn't matter.

He's already won a place in her heart, in their family.

Kensi nods and they walk to Callen and Sam, their hands no longer connected.

This time, he's the one who stands by her side through the whole funeral and the one who gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving without saying another word.

And she finds herself praying that his won't be the next funeral she attends.

**Next on **_**Road to Somewhere:  
**__The guests start clapping and cheering and, in the middle of all that, somehow, her eyes meet with her partner's blue ones. And she sees something there she never saw before.  
Maybe it's true what they say about weddings. Maybe they do bring out the cheesy side of a person.  
And maybe that's why she sees that strange look on her partner's eyes. Is almost as if he's reading her mind, almost as if he can tell what she's thinking about just by looking at her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**_"Come, let's be a comfortable couple and take care of each other! How glad we shall be, that we have somebody we are fond of always, to talk to and sit with."_

When Nate showed up three months ago with a huge smile on his face and said he had big news, this was not what they were expecting. Yet, here they are.

" I, Rose Shwartz ,take you, Nate Getz, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Kensi is sitting between Callen and Deeks, smiling. They are all happy for Nate. After all he's been through, he deserves to be happy. And Rose makes him happy. That's all anyone can ask for, as far as she's concerned.

It's been a good year for them, all things considered. It's been over a year since Dom's funeral and it's been a year since she had to go to a funeral. That's always a good thing.

Deeks became her partner and, even though there have been a few bumps along the way, she's happy to acknowledge they have a good relationship. No, they have a good partnership. Because that's all there is. They're partners. There's no 'thing'. Therefore, it's not a relationship. It's a partnership.

If only she could convince herself of that…

She has commitment issues, just like Nate told her many times before. But, funnily enough, Deeks was the first one to say there was no 'thing'. She had nothing to do with that. And she will never admit how crushed she was with those words, even though she disguised it pretty damn well. And the odd part was the she didn't even know why that hurt her.

Still, she repeats in her head. They have a good partnership.

The ceremony unfolds in front of them and even Hetty seems a bit tearful.

"I Nate Getz, take you Rose Shwartz to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Kensi has to admit she wants what they have.

She couldn't care less about a wedding but she would love to have that kind of relationship with someone.

Knowing you're not coming back to an empty house, an empty bed, on the end of a long day is a powerful incentive to get through it. Having someone to keep you grounded, even when the whole world seems to have gone completely crazy, is something she wishes she had.

And, in all honesty, she has. Deeks has been her rock, the one person to keep her sane.

Maybe that's why it was so hard for her to hear him say there's no 'thing'.

That's why she has to convince herself they're just partners and nothing more.

"Ladies and gentleman, allow me to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nate Getz."

The guests start clapping and cheering and, in the middle of all that, somehow, her eyes meet with her partner's blue ones. And she sees something there she never saw before.

Maybe it's true what they say about weddings. Maybe they do bring out the cheesy side of a person.

And maybe that's why she sees that strange look on her partner's eyes. Is almost as if he's reading her mind, almost as if he can tell what she's thinking about just by looking at her.

She's not sure if that would be a good or a bad thing but it's Nate's day and she doesn't want to spend too much time thinking about her own love life.

Calling it 'love life' might be a stretch because it's been years since she's been in love and that did not end well.

After the reception, Deeks drives her home. The ride there is somewhat silent, the car filled with the music from a CD Deeks purchased recently. It's Lady Antebellum, something she never really pictured him listening.

And when he starts singing along one of the songs, she smiles softly. "Lying here with you so close to me, It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile…"

Deeks senses her looking at him and turns to her briefly, showing her a smile. The romantic side of her wants to believe he means the words he's singing. But the realistic Kensi, also known as the pessimist Kensi, lets her know he's just singing a song. It means nothing.

But he continues and her heart melts. "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. And I don't want to mess this thing up. No, I don't want to push too far."

A wedding and her partner singing that song all in the same day turns out to be too much for her to handle and, as soon as Deeks stops the car outside her house, she kisses him. He kisses her back almost instantly, the kiss going from soft and tentative to passionate in record time.

When air becomes scarce, they pull back and can't keep the smiles off their faces. She can't help but repeat the words she said not that long ago. "I'm glad there's no 'thing'."

Deeks just shakes his head and pulls her in for another breathtaking kiss.

**Next on: Renko's funeral**

**Happy new year to all of you. Let's start with the right foot.  
Let me know what you think about this chapter!  
Love,  
Sarah **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**_"A thousand tears won't bring you back. I know because I've tried."_

Renko dies and his death is even more painful than all the ones she had to deal with before. And for many different reasons.

She didn't get to say goodbye but that's not what makes it different. She didn't get to say goodbye to any of the people she lost.

He was shot right in front of her, in the middle of one of their playful arguments. She will think about the last words they shared for years to come and smile because those last few words were the essence of their relationship. The playful back and forth coated with care and mutual love were always a constant in their relationship.

She tried to stop the bleeding with her hands. She felt his heart weaken right beneath her palm while waiting for the ambulance. She looked into his eyes and begged him to stay with her.

She felt hope when the doctor told her he was out of surgery. But it all came crashing down and the next words she heard from that same doctor weren't the ones she would have liked.

All that combined with the fact that Renko was like a brother to her makes his death one of the most painful ones she's ever deal with. But, at the same time, there is one thing that makes it slightly easier.

Deeks is right by her side this time, as she puts on the black dress. He holds her when she wakes up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and feeling like crying her eyes out. He holds her hand while they walk to the place where Renko is going to be buried.

Those little things make it easier for her to deal with this loss. And, before she knows it, she's thinking about other two funerals.

Callen was there for her during Macy's funeral. He held her while she cried and helped her deal with her pain.

Deeks was there for her, as a friend, during Dom's funeral. He helped just by being there, even without saying anything.

And now, now that she has to deal with the loss of someone she was used to see as a big brother, they're both there for her. Callen is still her big brother but Deeks' spot on their small family has changed. Now, he's more than the goofy little brother.

He's her boyfriend, as weird as that word sounds for both of them. Boyfriend seems like a childish way to describe what they are. She likes 'partners' better. Because there are different types of partners. He's her partner during the day when they're chasing criminals. And he's her partner at night, when he chases away her nightmares and the ghosts of her past.

Deeks grabs her hand and gives it a small squeeze, only meant to remind her that he's right there by her side, through thick and thin. He's her rock.

Still, she can't stop the tears from escaping her watery eyes.

"I am responsible. Although I may not be able to prevent the worst from happening, I am responsible for my attitude toward the inevitable misfortunes that darken life. Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have – life itself."

The words sound true to her and, in all honesty, she knows Renko would probably yell at her for being this sad.

He told her, a long time ago, that he lived with no regrets. He lived every day to its fullest because he never knew when he would die. After too many drinks, he admitted that he wouldn't like to die alone. And she likes to think he knew she was there, by his side.

Deeks pulls her closer and whispers in her ear. "I'm right here, princess."

And that does it for her. She breaks down. The tears start escaping her eyes at an alarming pace and Deeks gathers her in his arms, hugging her tightly and rubbing comforting circles on her back with one of his hands, kissing the top of her head and whispering soothing words by her ear every now and then.

Callen and Sam are nearby and she can feel them looking at her but she can't stop her reaction. It's too much.

Afterwards, instead of taking her straight home, Deeks takes her to the donut place she loves so much and tells her to wait in the car. And, when he comes back with a box with 12 of her favorite donuts and tells her to eat away, she's not surprised.

Because that's who he is. He's the man who loves her and takes care of her like no one else can. He's the one who lectures her about eating so much junk food but that provides her with junk food when he knows she really needs it.

He's the one who pulls her closer when she needs company and gives her space when she wants to be alone.

He's there for her, through anything and everything.

In the end of the day, that's a good feeling. And, when she thinks about her little family, she can't help but notice some things never change and other things do.

Even though she's never been a huge fan of changes, she is forced to admit that some are really good.

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm in college now and I don't have as much time as before. However, I still have one more chapter to this story and I'm already working on a new one. I will update this one as soon as I can and keep an eye out because there will be new stories posted before the end of the month, if things go according to my plan.**

**Reviews are always welcome.  
Love,  
Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family."_

Five years after Macy's funeral, Callen gets married. If a few years ago someone told her she would ever use the words 'Callen' and 'married' in the same sentence, she would have called them crazy. But here they are. She really is at Callen's wedding and the way their life changed is remarkable.

Sam brought his wife and kids to celebrate his partner's wedding. And the interaction between Callen and the kids was enough to prove them what they all knew by now: he's good with kids, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

Eric looks quite handsome, wearing a suit for the first time in his life. Well, he has a blue tie with yellow ducks on it but he's still wearing a suit and that has to count for something.

Hetty looks proud and she has a good reason to be. Callen, the man who was a lone-wolf, is finally making a commitment. He's getting married, killing the lone-wolf side of him with no mercy or regret. She's so deep into her thoughts that only Deeks warm hand in her knee brings her back to what's going on.

"I, G Callen, take you, Nell Jones, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Kensi tears up a little and Deeks notices. He smiles at her and wipes away a small tear that managed to escape. Then, he grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him, to whisper in her ear. "Hormones?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not pregnant, Marty."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, they hear a baby cooing softly. Deeks reacts faster than her and rests his hand on the baby who is currently sleeping on the stroller. David Deeks is a calm baby and a heavy sleeper but tends to wake up and scream as loud as he can if he doesn't see his parents the moment he opens his eyes.

Deeks touch is enough to calm him down, though, and he falls back asleep, much to their relief. He kisses her cheek, keeping his hand on the baby's arm to reassure him. "No, but you're breastfeeding. The doctor said that involves a lot of hormones."

She shakes her head and rests her head on his shoulder. "Can't I just be happy for my friends who are getting married?"

Deeks kisses the top of her head and grins. "Of course you can but you're Kensi Deeks. You don't cry very often."

She smiles softly and looks at the man she loves. "I cried at our wedding."

He nods and pecks her lips. "I know you did…and so did I. And we both cried again two months ago, when our little one was born."

Kensi nods and tries to focus back on the ceremony but they're at the end and she only catches Callen kissing Nell, both with huge smiles on their faces.

During the reception, Callen walks to them and lifts David off the stroller, holding him in his arms. Kensi smiles and motions for him to sit next to her, seeing as Deeks is currently trying to convince Eric to wear that tie for a month to work.

David stares at his godfather, his blue eyes wide open and taking in his surroundings. Callen smiles and looks at her. "We made it."

Kensi doesn't need to ask what he means by that. She smiles at him and nods. "Who would have thought that two messed up people like you and I would be this happy, huh?"

Callen strokes David's cheek and smiles at the baby who has made him go soft in record time. "Do you ever think about…them?"

Once again, she knows exactly what he means by that and nods. "I think about them almost every day. I wonder what Macy would say about me being married. I wondered how Dom would react if I allowed him to hold David. I wonder how much Renko would spoil my son."

Callen laughs because if there's one thing he's sure of is that Renko would have spoiled the baby. "Let's not think about that today, then. We have a hell of a family, don't we?"

Simultaneously they look around and smile at what they see. Hetty is talking to Nell's family. Sam's wife is having what seems to be a fun conversation with Nell.

Sam and Deeks are still trying to convince Eric to use the damn tie for a month. Even Sam's kids are trying to do the same and Kensi has the feeling the poor guy is about to give up just so they'll leave him alone.

Despite everything, some things change and some things never do.

Sam will always be the dad, the one who reminds them to be careful in a not-so-gentle manner.

Callen will always be the overprotective big-brother who will always have her back, no matter what.

But Macy is no longer the mother. No, because that place belongs to Hetty now and she is pretty damn good at it.

Nell is the sweet girl next door who is almost like a family member.

Eric is the baby brother who needs a smack across the head every now and then, just as a gentle reminder that he's still the baby of the family.

Deeks is her partner, in every sense of the word.

And, even though many things changed, she knows there is one thing that will never change.

They'll always be there for each other.

Because, in the end of the day, they're a family and that's what families do. They stick together through every good and bad moment.

And nothing else matters.

**The End**

**AN: So, that's the end of this story. I already published the first chapter of my new story and a one-shot that has been on my computer for a while now. Go read those too and let me know what you think about them. Also, I'm working on a few new ideas, stories in Alternative Universes. I'll let you know once those are ready.  
Final thoughts on this story?**

**Love,  
Sarah**


End file.
